Isaac Heller
}} Isaac, also known as the Author, is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Snow refuses to tell Charming what she saw thanks to the unicorn, insisting that would make it too real. They come across a peddler who asks them for help with his wagon. Charming helps him free the wagon and offers the peddler some brandy. As they head west, the peddler warns that Maleficent has taken up resident there. He says that she transformed into a dragon, laid an egg, and scorched the surrounding territory to drive everyone off. The peddler directs them to the east and says that there's a cabin where a kind old man lives who will help them. Later, The Apprentice confronts the Author in the forest, angry that he forced him to condemn Maleficent's child. He demands the quill, warning that the Author has broken the rules and forsaken his duty. The Apprentice casts a spell, trapping the Author within his storybook. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} In a secret chamber of the manor, Henry is studying the page when a light shines beneath the door in the picture. It shines on the drawer of a nearby desk, and Henry finds a key inside. Regina leads Cruella and Maleficent in, and Maleficent says that Regina won't have to do anything if Henry cooperates. When Regina orders him to hand over the page, Henry hesitates and then gives it to them. Satisfied, the trio leaves. However, it was the false page and the Charmings bring it to Emma, after they decide to tell her the truth. Later, Emma goes to see August and finds him with her parents. He assures her that he's fine and she realizes that something is going on. Emma shows him the key and the door, and says that it's time to let the Author out. Mary Margaret warns that Gold wants the Author released, but Emma says that she has questions and the Author can answer them. August warns that there have been many Authors through time, and the one trapped in the book was the last one tasked with the great responsibility. The responsibility was to witness the greatest stories of all time and transcribe them, but the last Author decided to manipulate rather than record. August explains that the Sorcerer and the Apprentice chose the Author, and made good on their mistake. Emma realizes that the Author can still alter the course of things, and uses the key on the door. It opens and the Author emerges: the peddler. He shows them the bottle of brandy and David and Mary Margaret realize who he is. Emma says that they have a lot of questions, and the Author yanks a curtain down on them and runs. By the time Emma gets outside after him, he's disappeared. }} Following his escape, the Author is chased out into the woods by Emma, David and Mary Margaret, who later call in the likes of Hook and Henry to help. He stops at a tree and snaps a branch off of it, using a carving knife to try and create himself a new magic quill with which to write stories. However, Mr. Gold appears behind him and assures him that that will never work, for to make a magic quill one must carve the wood of an enchanted tree, the kind that Storybrooke is sorely lacking. The Dark One wants the Author's help, and the Author wonders why he would help him, pointing out that he's probably the biggest pain in the ass he's ever had the displeasure of writing for, but Rumple reveals that he has an enchanted quill of his own, and he offers it to the Author in exchange for him writing him a whole bunch of new happy endings. With Emma and the others closing in, the Author makes his deal with Rumplestiltskin, who promptly teleports the two of them out of there. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 416 23.png Promo 416 24.png Promo 416 25.png Promo 417 05.png Promo 417 06.png Promo 417 07.png Promo 417 08.png Promo 417 10.png Promo 417 12.png Promo 418 01.png Promo 418 02.png Promo 418 03.png Promo 418 04.png Promo 418 05.png Promo 418 06.png Promo 418 07.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Magicians